Ben 10 vs. Samurai Jack
The immortal Aku brings Ben Tennyson to his universe in order to destroy his hated enemy Samurai Jack. Plot: A dark location where an even darker being resides. He is Aku and he watches a battle between his evil mechanical forces and his dreaded foe, Samurai Jack. The battle as always has been won in Jack's favor. Aku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Again this fool has defeated me, Aku, the shape-shifting master of all darkness! His skill unmatched, his tenacity is endless, and his constant victories are giving me a headache!!!! I have tried and tried and tried to defeat him, but I am incapable. If only I could find one who has the same limitless power, skill, and resolve to defeat him. There is no one in this world or even this universe who has the raw, unending power to do so. Wait a moment, I said this universe so maybe my answer can be found in other universes? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aku then uses his dark magic to look through countless universes that might have the warrior he needs to defeat him. There is a universe that has this little boy, scientist with a tall blonde sister. Aku: No. There is one with three young girl superheroes fighting a super villain, green faced monkey. Aku: Promising, but still no. They are but children. I need a man to do this. I need...wait what do we have here? This universe has a young teenage boy in a green striped t-shirt with a number ten on it and seems to have shape-shifting powers like Aku. Aku: YES! This is the one I shall have destroy Samurai Jack! What is his name, though? This boy is not alone because with him is an alien with a white face with black stripes all over it. Alien: Another job well done, Ben. Ben: Yup, Rook. These bad guys should know never to mess with me, Ben Tennyson. Rook: Indeed. Aku: BEN TENNYSON! I shall use this young fool's unstoppable power to destroy the samurai and end my suffering. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Soon Aku uses dark magics to bring this Ben Tennyson person to his universe. Ben is instantly transported away from his home in Bellwood and passes through some strange void that has some strange almost strobe like effect. Ben now resides in Aku's castle. Ben: Okay, who is the wise guy who kidnapped me? Aku: That would be me, young Ben. Ben: You better send me back then or else... Aku: Calm yourself, child, I shall return you home, but first I must make a simple request. Ben: What? Aku: I am Aku, the sovereign of this planet and noble hero just like you. Ben: Uh-huh. Aku: Do not doubt me, my boy. I bring you here because my world is plagued by a warrior, so evil and so merciless. Ben: Who? Aku: He calls himself Samurai Jack! He must be destroyed so that peace and prosperity can once again reign. Will you help me? Ben: Sure, but I don't kill, okay? I'll take on your boy Jack and I'll bring him here. Then you can send me home, right? Aku: Of course. Ben: Then I'm on my way. What does this Samurai Jack look like? Aku shows Ben an image of the samurai. Ben: Okay then. I'm off. Ben uses his device called the Omnitrix to transform into a creature he calls Astrodactyl, takes to the skies, and intends to hunt down and defeat Samurai Jack. Aku: The young fool. Ben Tennyson's and the samurai's power are both equally formidable. I look forward to watching them destroy each other for me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now in a very beautiful, but rather alien forest is Jack. He wanders aimlessly attempting to find a way to return to his own time and destroy Aku before he can take over the world. However Jack hears something, he quickly turns over his shoulder to soon be attacked by a green laser whip of some kind. Jack draws his sword to defend himself then to shred the whip to ribbons. Astrodactyl: Ouch! That hurt! Jack: What are you? Astrodactyl reverts back to Ben Tennyson. Ben: Call me, Ben and I have been sent to defeat you. Jack: A shape-shifter. You are a servant of Aku! Ben: An acquaintance actually. Jack: No matter. If you serve Aku then you shall share all of his minion's fate. Ben: Which is? Jack: Your defeat. Jack leaps into the air with his sword, screaming to then finally take a swipe at Ben. He however has used his Omnitrix to become Lodestar. Ben as Lodestar uses his magnetic powers to capture Jack's sword then tosses it away. Jack: What manner of magic was that? Lodestar: Not magic. Magnetism, Jack and without your weapon this won't be a fair fight. Jack: We shall see. Lodestar then attempts to use Jack's weapon to quickly finish him off, but Jack is no pushover. Without a second thought, Jack blocks his sword with the sword's sheath. Lodestar: What? Jack: Your power is impressive, but it is useless against wood. Jack quickly dispatches his own sword to then dive forward at Ben an uses his sheath as a club to strike Ben in his chest, shoulder, legs, and arms. Jack intends to deliver the finishing blow, but Ben then transforms into Diamondhead. Jack: What is this? You change from creature to creature. Diamondhead: Sure do, buddy. I like you to meet a friend of mine I call DIAMONDHEAD! Jack: Then prepare to meet your maker, "Diamond-Head". Diamondhead transforms his crystal like right arm into a sword so he can fight Jack one on one. Jack again attempts to fight with his sheath, but Diamondhead's sword appendage slices it in two. Jack is surprised, but not out because he quickly makes way back to his sword. As he does so, Diamondhead soon shoots diamond projectiles at Jack to keep him from reaching the sword. Jack leaps in almost ridiculously inhuman ways to avoid the shards until he finally reaches his sword. Jack: Come on, then. Diamondhead: You first, dude. Jack: As you wish. Diamondhead and Jack charge at one another in full force attacking each other simultaneously. Each attack is blocked with a perfect counter move ever so flawlessly, but soon Ben makes a big mistake. Ben lowers his guard slightly which allows Jack to take his magic sword and slice off Diamondhead's sword arm. Diamondhead: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Jack: Now surrender, villain! Diamondhead: Okay, buddy let's get the facts strait; you are the villain and I am here to defeat you. Diamondhead regrows his arm, but soon Ben then transforms into Humungosaur. Humungosaur: Your sword is powerful, I'll give you that, but it ain't got nothin' on Humungosaur's skin. Jack: Is that a fact? Jack leaps towards Humongosaur's legs to then only use his sword to pierce Ben's leg, cut into Ben's right arm, then make a final attack on Ben's back. Ben drops to his knees for a brief moment. Humunogsaur: Okay then, I underestimated that little fire poker, but let's see you hit what you can't catch. Ben then goes from Humungosaur to XLR8. XLR8 then runs to Jack very, very fast to strike Jack in the chest, face, back, then legs. Jack is tossed through the air and lands next to one of the broken halves of his sheath. XLR8 runs strait toward Jack, but he grabs the sheath piece and tosses it at XLR8's feet to knock him off balance then finally Jack uses his mighty legs to deliver a fierce kick against XLR8 which tosses him against a tree to then revert Ben back to his human form. Ben: Had (heavy breathing) enough? Jack: (Heavy breathing) Never. Ben: This is stupid, Jack. I'm the hero and we all know that heroes win. Jack: If you are a hero then how can you live with yourself in serving, Aku? Ben: What do you mean? He told me he was the king of this planet and that you are a villain attempting to undermine him. Jack: Aku deceives you! Long ago in a distant land, I was but a humble boy when Aku attacked. My father was emperor, whose forces fought bravely. However Aku defeated them, captured my father, then enslaved my land. I traveled the world to train myself physically and mentally as instructed by my father to be the ultimate weapon to defeat Aku. Armed only with this magic sword, I alone have the power to destroy Aku. However... Ben: However, what? Jack: I returned to my village to vanquish the demon and I nearly prevailed. However he tore open a portal in time to a future where his evil is law. Ben: Wait? So is this suppose to be Earth? Jack: Yes. Ben: Weird. Because I never heard of Aku from where I came from. This must be some kind of parallel Earth! Jack: Parallel Earth? Ben: Yeah. I've been to a few of them. Aku brought me to your Earth to most likely destroy you. Jack: Yes. The coward can't do it himself so he brought you here to destroy me. Aku watches safely from his lair. Aku: COWARD! COWARD! I shall show you the true meaning of fear, samurai. Go my mechanical minions! Go and destroy Samurai Jack and Ben Tennyson! Aku's robot beetle drones then begin to head to where Jack and Ben who are both trying to catch a breather. Ben: I have to say, Jack that you are the most skilled warrior I have ever faced. I think I could have lost to you. Unlikely, but I might if we didn't finally call a truce. Jack: Your arrogance blinds you, child. Ben: Ben, you can call me Ben and no it doesn't! Jack: Yes I'm afraid it does. Ben: Whatever. Let's just get back to Aku's stronghold so he can send me back to my own universe. Jack: Yes. Soon they hear Aku's voice. Aku: HA! I have no intention of sending you back to your universe, you little brat! Jack: Show yourself, monster! Aku: In time, samurai. For now with your wits bent and your body tired, you both shall perish at the hands of my barrage of evil. DESTROY THEM! Aku's drones soon begin to surround the heroes and while they are tired, they still intend to fight. Jack: Let's do this. Ben: With pleasure. Ben transforms into Big Chill and uses his cold breath to freeze many of the drones solid. That allows Jack to take them down very easily and not allow anymore stress on his body. However soon many of the drones begin to fight back, but Ben as Big Chill can also become intangible. Their attacks are useless against him, but now Ben goes on the offensive by transforming into Heatblast. Heatblast: Here's a Heatblast hot foot! Heatblast begins shooting fireballs at the drones which then makes them explode into dozens of pieces. Jack is slicing the drones into pieces with his sword and soon he is stained from the oil that the robots are spraying. Heatblast: Hey Jack, I have an idea. Slice as many as those drones as possible. It's time to have a bar-b-q. Jack: I understand. Jack slices more and more and more which gives Heatblast the chance he needs to ignite the oil they are spouting. The robots are defeated and Aku once again is angry. Aku: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Fine then I shall deal with these two myself! Aku manifests before them and he attacks by shooting golden laser beams from his eyes. This gives Ben the opportunity to become Chromastone. Aku fires upon Ben, but he absorbs Aku's power to then redirect it at him. Aku is weakened by his own attack. Jack then cuts his way through Aku's body with his sword. Aku: AH! The sword! It burns! Jack: I intend to do much more than that Aku. Chromastone: Me to. Jack and Ben attack Aku together and with their combined power, they manage to defeat Aku. Ben then reverts back to his human form. Ben: Now send me back! Aku: As you wish. Aku opens another portal, grabs Ben, and tosses him through. Aku: HAHAHAHAHAHA! The fool! I know not where I have sent this boy, but let his demise be a slow and painful one. Jack: You monster! Aku: Did you expect anything else? Aku transforms into a bird like form then intends to fly away. Jack: No! Stay and fight, coward! Aku: Very soon, samurai. Until then revel in your victory and fear what horrible punishment that Ben Tennyson has in his future. Ben doesn't know where he is going to wind up, but he hopes that if it isn't his world, that it will be a world that has people who can send him back to where he belongs. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko (cameo) *Samurai Jack Villain *Aku Aliens Used: *Astrodactyl *Lodestar *Diamondhead *Humungosaur *XLR8 *Big Chill *Heatblast *Chromastone Major Events: *Ben is transported to yet another universe. *Ben Tennyson becomes an unwilling pawn to destroy Samurai Jack. *Samurai Jack and Ben Tennyson meet for the first time. *Jack reveals his past to Ben about his father and how he came to this horrible future. Category:Crossovers Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Episodes